


This...Was Probably Not A Good Idea.

by Moondancer2006



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Asthma, Charles is worried about Henry, Explosions, Henry and Charles had a miscommunication, M/M, Probably need to educate myself more on that topic, Sven and Charles used to date, Sven had a terrible immune system don't @ me, i don't know what to tag, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondancer2006/pseuds/Moondancer2006
Summary: "That's a great idea! Go ahead, I'll be ready."
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin & Sven Svensson, Charles Calvin/Sven Svensson, Right Hand Man & Sven Svensson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	This...Was Probably Not A Good Idea.

Charles maneuvered the helicopter close to the rocket, then gave the signal. 

"Henry, now!"

There was an explosion in the cockpit, and someone flew out through the glass. 

"I've got you!"

He heard a thump and the sound of someone scraping the metal floor of the helicopter. Looking out of his window and watching the Toppats scrambling around below him in a panic, he felt relieved. This would give the Government time to deal with the rocket at least, though it would not permanently stop the plan. 

"Hey, we did it—"

They clambered into the helicopter and immediately collapsed on the floor, coughing almost violently. 

"Wow, uh, are you ok?"

It took a while, but they slowly stopped coughing, only wheezing a little. 

"Hey—"

"Din jävla idiot—What did you do??"

Charles froze, turning around to look at the person in his helicopter. He has blond hair and was wearing a top hat. It's not Henry. 

Oh. 

"Shit."

* * *

"Hey, Svensson~ Fancy meeting you here..."

" _No_. Why is this happening?!"

Charles could still save the situation, but only if he lands the helicopter. He's fought Sven before and won, mostly because Sven's absolutely awful at close combat, but he can't pilot and fight at the same time and they'd both be dead if he crashed, so that wasn't ideal. 

But surprisingly, Sven didn't instinctively want to throw hands, and was instead slumped down against a wall gripping his hair, having a crisis. 

"Uh, you're bleeding all over my 'copter."

"Håll käften, Calvin. And who's fault is that anyways, din jävel? Your friend blew me up and I got stabbed by glass, _of course_ I'm bleeding! Sabla skit— vad nu? Are you going to shoot me?"

"Uhm… Maybe?"

"Ugghhh…"

He contemplated leaving Sven there rambling angrily in a mix of Swedish and English, but he still wanted to see if Henry was okay. He tried talking to him through their headsets but all he got was static. 

"Uh, I need to look for Henry. Do you know where he might be?"

"Who?"

"The guy who blew you up."

"I don't even know what he looks like, but I'll check if you drop me off."

"No, that seems like a pretty bad idea."

"I can shoot you right now."

Oh, yeah. He had a gun. 

"Please don't. We'll both die."

Sven scoffed, and Charles feared for his life for a moment. But he doesn't move from where he is seated. 

"Hey, yeah it's me… Yes, I'm fine— _Seriously_ , I'm fine, sir...Yes, no, uhm… I'm in a helicopter, wait— Listen to me for a second… Is the intruder still on the rocket? Oh really? Mhm, yes… I know, I'll be back soon, don't worry."

He sighed, crawling over to one of the seats and plopping his head down on it tiredly. 

"Yeah, he's making his way down to the…engine room? He's fine, they say they shot at him but he's mostly roughed up by the explosion."

Charles sighed in relief. At least he's relatively safe. 

"Oh… thanks, I guess. That was surprisingly nice of you. Uhm, your friends seemed quite worried about you?"

Sven groaned, but it seemed lighthearted and fond. 

"Yeah, they're a bunch of worrywarts. They're mostly afraid that the smoke triggered my asthma."

"It kinda did though."

"They don't need to know that."

"Jeez, no wonder they're so worried, if you are always hiding this stuff from them."

"Be quiet, Calvin, you're not my mom."

Charles grinned cheekily. 

"No, but I am your ex."

He can hear Sven getting flustered behind him, stuttering almost incomprehensibly. 

"I—ugh, just drop me off, or the Chief is gonna come down and blow your 'copter up."

"Wait what."

There's a metallic thunk against his helicopter as the entire vehicle shakes. 

"What the fu—"

"Hey Chief."

A man with a red glowing eye peered into the helicopter, then glared at Charles. 

Oh no. 

"Sven, tell him to get off. _Sven_!"

The Right Hand Man walked in and Charles flinched, but Sven made some kind of hand signal that made him turn away, looming over Sven instead. 

"None of your bones are broken, I hope?"

Sven smiled reassuringly and shook his head, pushing himself up. He grinned at Charles. 

"Thanks for the ride."

Right Hand Man picked him up and flew off, leaving Charles in shock. 

If that had gone slightly differently, he'd probably be dead. 

But there was no time to ponder about that, he needed to get Henry to safety. 

He tried his headset again. 

"Hey, Henry, if you can hear me, try getting out the cargo bay. I'll pick you up from there."

There was static, but he managed to hear a hum of agreement from the other side. 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There's a bit of Swedish in this one.
> 
> Din jävla idiot: You fucking idiot  
> Håll käften: Shut your mouth  
> din jävel: You fucker  
> Sabla skit: Fucking shit  
> vad nu: What next? 
> 
> Also Charles and Sven are exes because I find it funny.


End file.
